The present invention relates generally to articulated chairs and, more particularly, to an articulated chair operable to move between a generally upright patient entry/exit position and a reclined patient examination and treatment position.
Articulated examination and treatment chairs are used to position a patient to a variety of different positions which may be selected in accordance with the particular procedure being performed and with reference to the preferences of the particular operator or doctor. For dental procedures, by way of example, the chair may be moved between a generally upright patient entry/exit position and a reclined patient examination and treatment position.
The chair has a seat section and a back section that provide a comfortable support surface for the patient throughout movement of the chair. Arm rests are provided on opposite sides of the chair to support the patient""s arms as the chair is moved through the various positions. To provide patient comfort, the arm rests must move or tilt to accommodate the change in position of the patient as the patient moves through the various positions. To accomplish this need, arm rests have either been connected for pivotal movement with the seat section or the arm rests are pivotally connected to the back section through a rotatable shaft and linkages.
In the generally upright patient entry/exit position of known examination and treatment chairs, the arm rests obstruct the patient""s entry into or exit from the chair. Therefore, the arm rests are constructed either to be temporarily removed or to pivot out of the way to allow patient to enter or exit the chair. Either of these solutions has a tendency to be cumbersome, especially for handicapped and elderly patients.
Therefore, there is a need for an chair that improves patient entry or exit while providing comfort to the patient during movement of the chair between entry/exit and examination and treatment positions.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings and drawbacks of examination and treatment chairs heretofore known. While the invention will be described in connection with certain embodiments, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to these embodiments. On the contrary, the invention includes all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
An examination and treatment chair in accordance with the principles of the present invention is operable to move between a generally upright patient entry/exit position and a reclined patient examination and treatment position. The chair includes a chair support for supporting a seat section and back section of the chair. The back section is mounted for pivotal movement relative to the chair support between a generally upright position and a reclined position. A pair of arm rests are rigidly connected to the back section for movement with the back section between the generally upright position and the reclined position.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the arm rests are automatically positioned to allow a patient unobstructed entry into or exit from the chair when the back section is moved to the generally upright position. The arm rests are automatically positioned to support the patient""s arms when the back rest is moved to the reclined position.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the back section includes a back frame and a back cushion supported on the back frame. The arm rests may be integrally formed with the back frame such as by a unitary casting of the back frame and the arm rests or, alternatively, the arm rests may be rigidly connected to the back frame. The back frame and foam cushion are dished so that the arm rests and the dished or contoured back section comfortably cradle the patient in a natural, relaxed position to maximize patient comfort and reduce patient anxiety.
The chair of the present invention provides a patient with unobstructed entry into or exit from the chair in the generally upright patient entry/exit position and a natural, relaxed and comfortable support in the reclined patient and treatment position. The foam cushion provides patient comfort in the lumbar region of the patient""s back and forces the patient""s shoulders back, which naturally elevates the patient""s chin and puts the patient in a good working position.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the description thereof.